


I'm not a Sociopath. I'm a Psychopath!

by Dataage



Category: Death Note
Genre: Sucked in to Death Note, What the hell just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dataage/pseuds/Dataage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is just your average high schooler, despite her love for anime. But what happens when that love turns out to change your life? Whether it is good or bad, you decide. Could get transported into the world of an anime change her or will she change the anime? Considering she's an asexual psychopath...probably the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a Sociopath. I'm a Psychopath!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive. Please be nice.*Ducks behind laptop*

The rain was heavily pouring as I walked into school, in turn, making every child miserable as normal. The atmosphere was dry and dull unlike the outside of the building. The usual assholes were taunting me as I chunked my lunch box and overnight bag into my locker. I was staying at my friends house that night. Ignoring the repetitive taunting, I slammed my locker door closed, causing the said idiots to slightly flinch.I sighed as I walk into my homeroom,walk to the back of the classroom,and dump my heavy,bulky bookbag into my same hard,cheap, and stiff plastic chair attached to the crappy,wooden desk. I then proceed to carefully hang my Cannon camera onto the back of my chair even though the strap itched so badly I wanted to throw it across the room in pure anger. Following that, I unceremoniously dumped my purse on the floor. Grabbing my coffee cup that is pre-filled with enough sugar to give a dentist cavities, I made my way over to the coffee pot my amazing English teacher left out for us students in the mornings. Pouring myself a generous cup, I grabbed a conveniently placed coffee stirrer next to the pot.I stirred my coffee then put the lid on it. Sipping the caffeinated beverage I headed back to my desk. I pulled out my phone and checked my e-mail for any fan fiction notifications. Smirking to myself I imagined John, one of my two best friends if he were to see my e-mail. He would most likely be ranting about how stupid fan fiction is. I rolled my eyes at the thought. He just didn't understand how awesome it is. I mentally prepared myself for another torturous day at what society called "school". After the usual announcements I walked out of the dull classroom into the stifling air of the hallway. After walking to my locker I grabbed my Algebra two book and walked to my classroom. Once I walked in I dumped all of my junk down in the same fashion as homeroom. I sat in my seat which was the one in front of my other best friend Zoey's desk.

          Looking up at her I asked,"Are you ready to binge watch all the episodes of Death Note?"

          She looked up from her sketching only to spot my coffee which I was certainly happy to share with her since she was my best friend. I would share with John, but he said my coffee would give his blood sugar a high enough spike to kill him.

          After she had enough of my sugary beverage, she looked up at me and said," I hope you realize you use more sugar in your coffee than L, right?"

          I rolled my eyes in response then smirked before saying,"Just answer the question!"

         She smiled at me and answered with an exasperated,"yes," before zoning back into her sketchbook. I watched her tuck brown chest length hair behind her ear. She had recently gotten it cut into a fringe. She was about 5'1so about two inches shorter than me. She was tan in contrast to my paleness. I also had layered dirty blonde hair that landed just above my breasts. She was wearing a Sleeping with Sirens T-shirt while I was wearing a black silk polo. We both were wearing khakis though. I turned back around when the teacher walked in. The day seemed to zoom by after our conversation. Soon enough we were in Drama, the last class of the day. Our teachers long monologue was silenced by the intercoms static. Everyone started talking since no one really cares what they're saying over the intercom. Soon enough, we were free to leave school. Someone had stolen Zoey's locker earlier in the year, most likely one of the aforementioned assholes, so we shared one. I grabbed my duffle bag that had my necessities in it, and followed Zoey to the bus. Zoey's dad always wanted her to live with him instead of her mom, but he wouldn't bother her about it if I was there. Considering what a hell it was in my own home, I could understand where she was coming from. Plus both of her parents love me and think I'm a "good influence"so they don't care if I come over anytime at all. We walked to the back of the bus and greeted the other exhausted pissed off teens who rode Zoey's bus. As we rode I grabbed my headphones out of my bag and cranked my music up while looking at the gathering storm clouds outside. After a long bumpy ride we eventually arrived at our stop which happened to be a run-down,dusty,paint chipped gas station. After we got off the bus Zoey's step-mom ran up to us smiling. "Come on guys I just bought a new Crown Piercers CD! I want to show you it!" I smiled at Zoey's step-mom she was awesome to a certain point but she could be a bit of a helicopter mother to put it nicely....okay very nicely! After about two hours of peppy conversation the equivalent of which gave me a painful twitch we arrived at Zoey's house. We walked into her eye socket burning shade of pink room and dumped our stuff down onto the floor. We walked into her theater room only to find her over-enthusiastic little half-sister running towards us. She hugged Zoey first then preceded to hug me. I gently hugged back. What can I say? I have a soft spot for kids! Anyways after Zoey kicked her out we hooked up the screen system and turned Netflix on. We scrolled through the recently watched section and found Death Note. We set it up so it would play the whole season. 

Zoey looked over at me,"I don't really want to watch Death Note. You can but I'm going to use my laptop and watch blue exorcist."

I told her that was fine and then started it up on the first episode. When I pressed play three things happened. Lightning struck, the power went out, and I lost all consciousness. And to think I thought this day couldn't get any worse!


End file.
